Midnight Romeo
by Neko Hoshi Hime Okami
Summary: The Uchiha brothers have to serve the celebrities, but what happens with one takes interest in the eldest? KisaxIta oneshot


Midnight Romeo (ItaxKisa)

A/N: Brought on when I was watching House M.D. I don't know how it came to be but it did. So all Naruto © belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Enjoy!

Itachi was smart about money but the one thing he knew was that he needed his life to get better. He was a waiter at famous parties that the celebrities hosted.

With his usual black vested outfit, he walked around with the tray with little snacks on it. As he made his rounds with his younger brother, people took the cheeses on crackers until he walked back to the kitchen for another tray that was filled.

He looked at his younger brother that didn't look anything close to him, only to receive a glare from him. He sighed, turning his gaze to what was in front of him, only to fall back, almost landing on the ground. He blinked, feeling his body hanging in midair but feeling a warm object hold his hand.

"You all right?" A heavy, aged voice asked as he looked to the owner.

His eyes stayed on the taller, older man in front of him. He saw the blue hair that was pushed to the side with the spike in it. His black eyes stared at him protectively as his oddly blue skin touched his pale skin.

"Y-yeah." Itachi said, collecting himself from the almost trip that he had. Something that wasn't professional.

"Okay. Good." The man said, a small smile coming onto his lips but it soon disappeared.

Itachi nodded lightly and walked away from the man and into the kitchen. Giving the empty tray to one of the chefs, he took a covered one and left the bustling kitchen.

Walking out of the doors, he started on his way again only to stop in his tracks.

"You're slow nii-san." Sasuke muttered as he passed his older brother for another tray that was covered in champagne.

Itachi didn't roll his eyes like normal older brothers would do but kept his eyes ahead of him. Every once in a while his eyes would look around for the mysterious man that saved him from the fall. He saw him every now and then as he talked to someone.

He sighed, hoping his shift was almost over – along with the party.

When he returned to the kitchen, he looked at the clock and inwardly did a jump for joy. It was 12:00, midnight.

He walked out of the busy room with the bow tie off, letting him smirk a little as he walked pass Sasuke. He felt his brother's glare but he didn't care. He walked pass the party goers, rushing his steps so he could get out into the cool air.

Opening the doors, he felt the rush of cold air, getting a few gasps from the women that looked at him lustfully. He ignored them and walked out.

He felt at home in the cool midnight air with the darkness trying to take him in but the light from the large room keeping the darkness at bay. He sighed loudly, feeling the cool air touch his face gently, almost like how his mother would when she would tuck him into bed when he was a child. He smiled sorrowfully as he remembered his mother's features – the one thing he inherited from her.

Her long black hair wasn't tied back with it falling onto her back freely with the bangs shaping her face. Her eyes were always holding a soft gaze in them, almost like she was looking at her new born child. She was always sweet, much like the desserts she made for after dinner. The food she made was always something he enjoyed. It had her loving touch in it.

"Mother." He whispered his mother's name, only to hear the door close.

"Are you needing a ride home?" The same voice asked, making Itachi turn to see who it was. It was the same man from before.

"Not really." Itachi answered and turned his back to him. He started to walk down the stone path and onto the side walk. He continued his way home, only to hear a honk from a horn.

"You positive?" The same man asked, poking his head out the rain-covered window.

"I am." Itachi grumbled as he walked a bit faster. He didn't escape the man and his jaguar.

"Get in. Now." The man growled, stopping the car and getting out. He stopped in front of him, towering over him.

Itachi glared at the taller man as he was pushed to the other side of the car and into the seat. He continued to glare at the man as he got into the driver seat.

"So what's your name?" The man asked casually, almost like he was meeting after a business meeting.

"Uchiha, Itachi." He answered, staring at the wind shield.

"Hoshigaki, Kisame." Kisame said as he looked over at the waiter in quick glances.

Itachi nodded as he looked at the street they were on. "Stop here."

They felt the car stop with a glide.

Itachi tried to open the door and failed at it. "It might help if you unlock the door."

Itachi's gaze went to Kisame, only to feel the man's breath on his face. He noticed how close they were but blushed at the touch of his lips.

"Itachi. Next time I host a party. It'll be for the two of us." Kisame said, letting his lips brush against his.

Itachi stared and nodded slowly as he heard the doors clicked.

"See you tomorrow."


End file.
